


mr reyes is the best

by Yesiamthesquip



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamthesquip/pseuds/Yesiamthesquip
Summary: for bls





	mr reyes is the best

Mr reyes is the best  
A fic by me

 

All of the squip squad was chilling in the drama room bored as heck

“Boy i sure am bored” said rich

As they were all dying of boredom suddenly mr reyes bursts through the wall on rollerskates, a backwards hat, and big 2018 sunglasses

“Hey whats up fuckers i got my hat on backwards and it’s time to fuckin party” mr reyes said

“MR REYES!” all the teens cheered

They were no longer bored and so glad that mr reyes, the best teacher ever, was in their lives.


End file.
